When All Else Fails
by IamRomance
Summary: Veronica is Pregnant, and she and the rest of the gang are graduating in a week from Hearst, what is she going to do tell Logan, maybe, she doesn't know what to do, the only thing she know's is she's keeping the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yes this is another story It just came to me out of the blue I am putting it out there you don't like it tell me I will end it you do like I will continue, a couple things I don't have a beta and, I am not t he best writer so I hope you like what you read, I don't think the title really goes with the story, there were a couple of places I thought about putting it in but I decided not to, I like it if I think of a better one I will change so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When All Else Fails

I sit there in my washroom unbelieving of what I am seeing, it says I am pregnant, a week from graduation and I am pregnant what am I going to do, and I can't tell Logan, can I? No he is happy, it was a mistake right it meant nothing we were both drunk and upset but we are both back in relationships.

* * *

Flashback

Logan is sitting on the beach drinking a bottle of JD droning out his sorrows, when someone approaches, "what are you doing here" Logan slurs a bit not fully drunk, I sit down beside him "probably the same thing your doing her, well not totally the same thing" I point to the bottle of JD in his hand "want to share" I stick my hand out and he stared at me surprised but passed it over.

Hour Later

We were both lying down almost full drunk looking at the stars, as cliché as that might sound, until Logan spoke "I miss you, you know, I mean don't get me wrong I like parker but I could never like or love anyone like I love you" It was now my turn to stare at him shocked "your just saying that because your drunk" I said but at the same time knowing he was telling the truth and falling deeper and deeper into love with him. "no I am serious" he said as he inched closer to me, when our lips finally touched I couldn't say no I longed for his touch, one thing led to the other and…

Next Morning

We both woke up, and realized what we did, long story short we agreed to him go back to parker and me to Piz as much as it hurt the both of us, we were a very complicated couple and weren't ready for that pain again.

End of Flashback

* * *

I still see way he stares at me and I know he knows when I am looking at him, but we just can't go through with that again, I don't know, I know cowards, but I do miss him, his touch, smell, the way he looks at me, ugh off topic.

So I can't abort it, and I will most definitely not put it up for adoption so I guess I am keeping it, I am leaving Neptune soon and we won't have to see each other, but Piz oh Piz I will just have to let him down gently right, but we don't know if anything is for sure right, the test could be wrong right.

Hearst Cafeteria

Veronica sits at a lone table in the café thinking, watching, Logan that is, no not in a stalking kind of way. Wondering if she can really tell him, how will he take it, will he tell her he wants nothing to do with it, he was always afraid of becoming his father.

"I am going to tell him", she tells her self "eventually"

Piz sits down at the table, "who wanted to talk, and can I ask is it a bad talk, because we need to talk never ends well, veronica slowly nods her head "Piz I-" but he cuts her off "no way veronica if anyone is going to end this it is me, so hear me out, from the first time I saw you at my dorm door I liked you, and you made me the happiest man when you said you would go out with me but I never had your heart" he looks over his shoulder to see Logan laughing with some friends, he turned back to face veronica "someone did, see you around veronica" and with that he left.

Later That Day

"And he just kept right on walking and that was the end" I just finish telling Mac and Wallace about mine and Piz's break up, well more Piz's then mine "wow never knew the man had it in him" Wallace said "yah I have to say I didn't expect that to happen" I added, "so can you guys believe it one more week and were done" Mac said excitedly "wow Mac I haven't seen you this happy since" Wallace faked thought "nope can't think of anything" we laughed and Mac playfully punched him.

I spotted Logan walking and thought this was my opportunity, "I'll catch up with you guys later ok", I said my goodbyes and went my way while they went their's.

"Hey Logan" I shouted, she looked at me then waited for me to catch up "well if it isn't Veronica mars" he smirked, than it hit me I can't tell him no way one I don't even know if it is for sure, and look it him I can't ruin his graduation he is happy, "how are you and parker still going strong" so I lied about what I really wanted to say everyone does it.

"Well better than you and Piz from what I hear, sorry about that" he smirked and I hit him playfully "no you aren't" I laughed his smile grew "but it's the thought that counts" I added "so you excited to graduate" he asked as a general question we hardly did this lately but I miss it. "yea, I decided I was going to join the FBI in L.A closer to my dad didn't have the heart to leave him so far behind" I paused then looked at him "you", "well I'm not sure yet I was thinking of going into writing I really like that" he said honestly "yah you were always good at writing" I smiled at him we kind of got lost in each other's then we were interrupted.

"Logan" a familiar blonde's name called, Parker appeared at Logan's side "hey veronica" she said in a not so friendly tone "walking away now" and I turned and left, I could feel 2 sets of eyes on me, can you say uncomfortable.

'Things between me and parker have been chilly at best, ever since she found out that me and Logan hooked up over our Christmas vacation, the only defense I have for the both of us, is we were spilt up with both parker and Piz at the time, and what I did with Logan I wouldn't normally do but, I couldn't control myself as bad as that sounds, me and Logan we are EPIC.


	2. Chapter 2

so i wrote this up quick b/c i have to work midnights tonight, it sucks i know, so i hope you like

* * *

When All Else Fails CH2

Mars Family Home

'I enter my house to be filled with the delightful smell of one of my favorite foods, Lasagna' "dad what is up with you, you have been making my favorite food every night this week" I sit down at our little table/counter "I know kiddo but graduation is coming soon and you won't be around much longer" it killed me to see him like that I couldn't wait any longer to tell him.

"Dad I have something to tell you I'm-" 'I know what you might be thinking and no I am not telling him that if it is possible I would tell Logan before him will see how things go' he sits down across from me "I decided to pursue my FBI career in L.A." Keith's face lights right up "so I can be closer to you" I finish "oh honey you don't know how happy that makes me" we hug aww I love my dad.

Next Morning

So I sit here next to the toilet wondering how women over the centuries mange with throwing up every morning, because I will tell you one thing, I am not loving it, thank everything that is good that my dad is still sleeping, I have to get ready soon for my doctor's appointment.

Doctor's Office

"Wonderful news Miss Mars you are one month pregnant" the doctor sounded giddy, at that particular moment a little to giddy for me if you ask, "thanks Doctor" I said I am happy, it was just unexpected, I always said I never wanted children truth is , I did just not tell later, but I won't let this stop me, I will love and take care of my child and still have the career I am planning on having.

"Just stop at the front desk to make appointments for regular check ups" she finished with a smile, I smiled back even if I wasn't in the mood the doctor was nice "thank you doctor I will see you soon then I guess" and with that said I left, talked to the front desk and headed on my way.

By the time I got to my car my phone started to ring, when I checked the caller id. I was a bit confused to see Logan calling me, but I answered "hello" I probably had a confused tone to my voice truth was I was, confused that is, "hey Veronica I know this is weird but I was kinda wondering if you aren't busy if you would like to come house/apartment hunting with me" yea that was weird "umm what happen to parker, your girlfriend parker, or is this just a plan to get us both in the same room so she can give me more dirty looks" I could feel him smirk, so Logan, "she is actually in Denver right now last minute things before graduation, and you always bugged me to move out of the Grande, you said that I should get my own place with privacy, I mean were friends right"

Oh I see how it is you have to go and pull out the friends thing, and I don't want you to have privacy with parker, is that bad, yeah it is "when do you want to go" I gave in and I could tell he was smiling I am good at reading him like that, which makes my stomach do back flips and I have to remember he is happy with parker, " I was thinking tomorrow noon-ish", "ok see you then" and with that we both hung up.

Mars investigations

I decided on telling dad it is going to be hard but I need his support I just hope he doesn't go all psycho dad want to kill Logan, Logan doesn't even know so he should feel lucky, ok not really lucky.

"Dad you here" I yelled out getting more nervous by the second "yeah honey in here" I walked to his office like I was walking to my doom, I sat down across from him, "I have some very big news and before yo-" he cut me off "your pregnant" he said, my jaw dropped ok what do I do know "how di-", "I've been hearing you puke for like the last 3 days, don't think, I don't hear things veronica, I am just glad you are telling me instead of hiding it" he pauses "look veronica I am not pleased that this happened to you especially with graduation so close by but, and you haven't even gotten into your career, but I am glad you are going to keep it"

Wow I have to say I did not expect that to go so well, maybe if I tell Logan it won't be as bad as I think, what am I thinking that is what we call wishful thinking, you have to think it once in a while. "Does Logan know he's going to be a father" My head shot up so fast I thought I might pop it right off "what", "come on I know it is his, can you tell me it isn't" I pause, in thought, "no, I haven't told him, he is happy with parker why should I ruin that, parker already hates me" I say with shame and embarrassment "since when has it stop my daughter, someone hating her, that is, well my advice you tell him, he will be mad if you don't" and he left it at that.

I hug my him tell him I love him, I tell him that I am seeing Logan tomorrow and I will consider telling him, I love Logan but I don't want to be the girl that messes up everything, even though I have done it so many times before, I will sleep on it, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

so see that submit review button it is so awesome when you press it i have tried before, go on try it, lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I really love you guys and thanks for all the reviews you make me feel all happy inside and want to write more so keep them coming hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

When All Else Fails

"Go on Logan say it, I know you want to the look might be implanted on your face for weeks", I say to him he is like a kid in a candy store, "I love this house, I want this house" Logan said the smile growing on his face with every second "ok Logan I need you to calm down, here have a sit, breathe" I started laughing and he pushed me lightly

Yah if I could own this house I would, 6 bedrooms, what he needs them for I have no clue, 7 washrooms, cause you need so many, huge kitchen over looking the backyard with a little sitting area to eat your food, plus a huge dining room, the living room is gigantic and the den is just as big, not to mention the pool and the pool house in the back, and the house is on the beach, you could start you own hotel with this house, but Logan always liked them big.

"So what do you think" I walked up beside him "it's a little to small for me cause what I live in is wow" I joked, "seriously" he said as if it really mattered "I think it is perfect for you and I am sure parker will love it, I know dick will" his smile faltered a bit "are you sure this is the one no more searching and dragging my butt around" he smiled "I don't mind dragging your butt around" I punched him "you are a sick and twisted child Logan Echolls.

H smiled and I wished I could tell him but look how happy he is, he doesn't need this, just think in a couple of days we will graduate and me and him will go our separate ways him with parker, me, with myself, but at least I will always have a piece of him, I touched my stomach, oh crap, I ran out side and threw up, crap! crap! crap! Why here and now.

"hey veronica are you ok" he asked as he ran up beside me "yah I'm fine just a little bug going around, so you want to go talk to the realtor" I changed the subject quick and don't think for a second I didn't catch the weird look he sent me, why can't I just tell him, oh yah don't want to ruin his life got it, his happiness is more important than mine, even if it hurts.

Logan stood beside veronica wondering what is wrong with her, she has been acting weird for awhile, a couple of days now, maybe I'll ask Keith I mean were graduating soon I don't want to forget about her like she never happened she is a big part of my life, and still is, it is hard for me being around her, she is the woman I am in love with, it is so hard to control myself, I just wonder if she feels the same and if she does why are we torturing our selves.

Mars House

"So Logan find a house he likes" my dad asked as we sat and ate another dinner I like Sheppard's pie what am I kidding I like anything that spells out f-o-o-d "yah he did actually, it is really nice huge, gigantic if you want but he likes it and that's all that matters.

"Hmm so moving on to a more important matter, did you tell Logan and what did he say" my dad asked, I was waiting for him to hit this subject I was surprise it took a whole 20 minutes I am impressed "he didn't say anything because, I didn't tell him" my dad gave me the look, why did he have to go and give me the look, "dad you should of seen him today he was so happy I can't ruin that for him" I sighed "what if by not telling him you'll be making it so much worse for when he finds out"

Why does dad always have to make a good point, still, I'm not sure why I can't tell him maybe it's the fear of his reaction what if he wants nothing to do with me or more importantly this child, I told dad I would think about it. Of course I didn't tell him when I would think about it just that I would, and so I headed out, I think it was time I told my two best friends.

Java the Hut

"Hey Wallace, Mac, I called you here for a very important friend meeting, there is something very important I need to tell you and I hope we will still be at the same level of friendship we are now" please I need your support I silently prayed "go on veronica spit it out the suspense is killing us" Mac laughed "yeah superfly what ver it is you can tell us" Wallace said too the suspense killing him.

"I'm pregnant" well there it is please don't hate me, there was silence for awhile, we just stared at each other, four eyes on me one on each of them, "does Logan know" Mac asked and Wallace shook his head "how does everyone know it is Logan's" I said is it that predictable "come on veronica, you love Logan even if you don't say it and we know it isn't Piz's you wouldn't of broken up with him" he finished, I wonder if they know I didn't even sleep with Piz, "so do you guys hate me" Mac and Wallace looked at each other like they were in deep thought.

Wallace turned to look at me "we could never hate you Superfly" Mac nodded, I love them "now back to my previous question, does Logan know" I hung my head "no", "and why not, he will be mad when he finds out from someone else" Wallace really knows how to sock it to you, but I love him.

"I know just give me time to plan it,(then i had a thought) hey will you guys be my baby's god parents" I wouldn't have anyone else, I thought to my self, Mac smiled "we would be honored", "you don't know how great it is to have your support I am going to need it" I got up and hugged them "we will always have your back superfly" I smiled and we sat longer and continued talking

Mars investigations

"Hello Logan I am glad you came" Keith motioned for him to sit down "I wanted to talk to you about something concerning veronica" Keith told the boy before him "actually I was glad you called I wanted to ask you if everything was alright with veronica she has been acting pretty weird lately" Logan stated

"Yes what I am about to tell you, I am because I think you should know, don't get mad at Veronica, you just have to give her time to tell you on her own" Logan waited for the information "Veronica is pregnant" Keith came right out with it, all the years in his line of work that was the best way to handle this kind of information.

It took Logan a couple seconds to process the information before he got a look of murder on his face, as Keith watched the boy clench and unclench his fist he thinks the boy might have gotten the wrong Idea, "Logan the baby is yours"

* * *

I know horrible me leaving you guys with a cliff hanger,( I am having the worst blank out so I think it is called a cliff hanger lmao) anyway, I would like to thank xosummerxo who gave me the idea to have Keith tell Logan before veronica 


	4. Chapter 4

I am extremely happy all of you like my story it makes me well happy lol and inspires me to write more a lot of you have given me great ideas for the story, I hope you continue reading and continue liking, enjoy this next chapter

* * *

When All Else Fails CH4

Previously:

"What I am about to tell you, I am because I think you should know, don't get mad at Veronica, you just have to give her time to tell you on her own" Logan waited for the information "Veronica is pregnant" Keith came right out with it, all the years in his line of work that was the best way to handle this kind of information.

It took Logan to process the information before he got a look of murder on his face, as Keith watched the clench and unclench his fist he thinks the boy might have gotten the wrong Idea, "Logan the baby is yours"

* * *

Logan's face softened "what, mine, I'm going to be a dad" Logan was finding it a little hard to grasp the concept, but then it hit him like a tone of bricks and he became angry "how far along is she and how long has she known", how could she do that to him "she is a month and 2 days, and she has known for about 3 days, ok so I am going to ask you to calm down ok Logan" Logan nodded his head but he had one question.

"Why won't she tell me Keith, why" he asked so sad Keith actually felt some sympathy towards the boy that knocked up his daughter "she sees you happy and she doesn't want to ruin that, she loves you Logan she just wants you to be happy"

Logan sat there shocked, that's all he wanted to hear he loves veronica so much it hurts and now she is pregnant with his child, this is the best news he has received in awhile. "Logan you can't tell her you know, I only told you because you needed to know, give her time she will come around alright" Keith was right Logan thought he will play along for now. "ok Keith thanks, I'll see you around" with that there conversation was over

Logan's Range Rover

'Wow, I am going to be a dad' Logan thought to him self, well I can't see parker anymore, right I mean I like parker, but I love veronica, I will hold off until after graduation on breaking up with parker, I'll give her that much and I can't let Veronica know I know, oh the house is perfect than, I will have so much room to raise a kid, when Keith first told me Veronica was pregnant I thought it was Piz's, I wanted to kill him, but then he said it was mine, I was angry at first, the thought of her keeping something like my own child away from me but I have to remember this is veronica, she does what she thinks is right.

First step in my get veronica back plan, hangout more, go to the movies have lunch and dinner together as "friends" so I will start this tomorrow there is only 2 more days till graduation and I don't know how long till she moves out to L.A or if she is staying in Neptune but working in L.A, nah if I know veronica she is getting far away from Neptune, so much to do so little time.

Next Day Hearst Cafeteria

I sit down eating my salad excited and sad at the same time I finished my last exam, but it is my last forever, I have had really good and really bad memories at Hearst and I have to say I am going to miss it here.

"Can I sit here" Logan asked while pulling me from my thoughts "uh yah go ahead" I said surprised he asked "you lost your friends" I said, a little mean I know "well you're my friend right, so it's all good" ok so what is up with him "so you finish all your exams" I asked "yeah and passed, I just wrote my psychology exam, how about you" wow an actual conversation who would of thought. "Yah I just finished writing my criminology exam"

"You glad we will be starting jobs in the real world, lives and families" Logan just wanted to throw that in there so she knows he is wanting a family even if she doesn't know it is with her "a family, Logan you always said you never wanted a family" she had to go and bring up old stuff "people change there minds and if the right person comes along" I wasn't sure but the way Logan was looking at me it was like his eyes were screaming at me trying to tell me something, but I shook the feeling staring into his eyes I could get lost and that is not good.

"so I was thinking", "careful now" I had to say it, the glare was so worth it, I smiled "like I was saying, I was thinking of throwing a grad party at the Grande also like a moving out party, and I wanted to invite you, Wallace and Mac, so you want to come, it will be Saturday night after the graduation ceremony" He had so much hope in his eyes I couldn't say no "yah, why not", that's the spirit" he chirped

"but if I remember correctly these things don't go so well when I am there" I frowned, and so did Logan "yeah but this time your not looking for any murders, so I think you'll be alright" he said "yah but the way parker looks at me these day's, it might end like last time, just worse" I let out a chuckle, can you believe I chuckled at that I need to get my hormones in check "you just need to give her some time"

Oh Logan if I wasn't so afraid of losing you forever I would tell you, but I have this fear that if I tell you, you will want nothing to do with me, and I wouldn't be able to handle that, I will tell you I have to you need to know, and it will be soon too, if you hate me it is something I will have to live with, something horrible I will have to live with.

"I will catch up with you later Logan I have a doctor's appointment" Opps that slipped "for what" he asked as I stood up "I feel a little cold coming on I just want to make sure nothing is wrong, you know, with grad coming", I hate lying to him, he looks so sad like he knows I am hiding something from him, well he is really good at reading me, I hate that and love it at the same time.

I hate that she thinks she has to lie to me, I know why she is going and it hurts that I can't go with her, that is my child she is carrying, come on Veronica I need you to tell me soon or I am saying something, whether you like it or not I want to be there for my child, Logan thought to him self "Bye" I said as she started to walk away.

* * *

So another chapter as promised and sorry if spelling errors I don't have a beta, not any surprises in this chapter next ones will be more exciting and Veronica may I strongly say may here, tell Logan in the next chapter hope you enjoyed this one tell me what you think 


	5. Chapter 5

first thing i want to say is i hope you enjoy it, it got me excited, second i know my grammer sucks but the reason is i hate english, so for now i am thinking if you can read it, understand it and still like it, it is good with me,

* * *

When All Else Fails CH 5

"Rise and shine kiddo, today's your big day, get up I made you breakfast" Keith said excitedly "yah don't remind me" I sighed "why so down honey this is one of the few big days of your life Keith said worriedly

"Yeah and a large part of me is happy but, a small part of me feels like I am leaving my past behind, like Lilly and Duncan, even mom, then there is Logan I love him dad and I can't even spend what is suppose to be one of the most important days of my life with him, and it hurts" I know a large part of me and Logan being split up is my fault but it wasn't easy getting over the Madison thing but I did because I love him, and now he is happy with Parker.

I have Mac and Wallace and I am so grateful for that, but I miss Lilly and Duncan, they're part of the old me and the new me, and I will never forget that or them, I just wish they were here to celebrate with us.

"Why don't you just tell him honey, I am sure he will understand, you are just going to hurt him the longer you wait" dad pulled me from my thoughts with his plea "I want to, I do, and I know he will hurt but I can't" I pleaded back "But why" he tried to understand

"Because what if he doesn't love me anymore, or want a child and think I ruined his life" my eyes started to tear but I would not let them fall "oh honey you will never know unless you tell him" he hugged me tightly, as I lightly sobbed on his shoulder.

I wiped my face "I'll be ok I promise dad, and I will tell him tonight after the party, he needs to know, he has the right to know" I sighed what would I do without my dad "now I heard something about breakfast and 'were' starving" I touched my stomach "so lets go, I need fuel for this big day" I continued, and oh it is going to be a big day a real life changing day.

Hearst gym

The graduation ceremony went great I sat close to Mac while poor Wallace had to sit closer to the front, well he got to sit close to Logan, the only real disadvantage was I had to sit close to Parker and while she had a nice conversation to Mac about the party tonight, all I got were dirty looks, that were starting to piss me off, but I can't blame her, right, isn't that the same thing I did, got mad at Logan for sleeping with Madison and forgave Logan but not Madison, of course I had past history with Madison that allowed me to hate her more.

"Congratulations" Logan brought me back to reality "thanks, you too" I said still nervous about tonight, I think he sensed it "what's wrong" he asked with concern, how could I think he wouldn't understand "nothing, can you believe this is all over"

"Yeah I know it seems like yesterday me and Lilly sat on the sideline of your's and Duncan's soccer games, truth or dare, limo parties, car washes, and departures," his face softened and I just wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let go "and oh so much more with you around Miss Mars" he continued "can't forget fights" I added with a smile "never" he said as he returned the gesture and I never realized how close we were together just slowly inching our selves closer, until

"Logan" parker called from a far, and with an apologetic look he was gone, but replaced with two new faces, happy ones.

"Con-grad-u-lations V" Wallace sing-songed, which me and Mac laugh "Congrats to you guys to, happy to be finished" I smiled at there gin and nods "you ready for tonight" Mac asked me as I looked over my shoulder and then back at them "as ready as I'll ever be"

After Parrrty!

Dick's hand presses the button to head to the presidential suite floor, Just as the doors are closing, Mac appears in front of the elevator, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a cute top. She pushes the doors back open. She sees Dick. She enters without acknowledging him, she moves to the back, next to him, turning to face the doors, as two more people enter She crosses her arms.

"Ghost world" he says it even though he knows she hates it "it's Mac, Dick" the couple in front glance back at the unusual name "ok Cindy" Mac glares and the doors open and the couple exits, as soon as the doors shut, Dick pushes Mac against the wall and attacks her lips, dick groans "I missed you Mackie" he kisses her more and she smiles against his lips "I saw you the other day dick" Mac says as they continue to make out.

They were so into each other they didn't realize the doors open and who was standing outside it "cough" they both froze and turned their heads to see non other than Veronica, they split apart so fast and the shade of red that crept up Mac's face, Mac smiled

"I'll catch up with you later Mac" veronica smirked "where are you going" Mac choked out some words", "oh I'll be back don't worry" veronica smirked as the doors shut.

* * *

Everyone was dancing and having a good time when a slow song came on, Wallace met this girl that he went dancing with, Mac was dancing with Dick, I still have no idea how that happened, I can't wait to here the story, then their was Logan with parker, and me by my self

"Hi could I have this dance" wow he is cute never met him before what the hell it is just a dance "sure" he offered his hand and led me to the dance floor, we circled "my name's Ryan" well Ryan "my name's Veronica" I smiled and he smiled back then I felt a tap on my arm and looked back, I sighed, it was Logan and he didn't look happy.

"Can I talk to you for a second" he asked I went to open my mouth but he didn't give me a chance before I was pulled in his bedroom, oh the memories "what is wrong with you" he sounded angry, why I don't know "what is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" I said right back. "Why are you dancing with that guy" he was making no sense "ugh because he asked and it's none of you business, what happened to Parker" I shouted back "It is my business when your carrying my child"

* * *

plz don't hate i just love cliff hangers well maybe not really but when you have a good one hope you mad love the story and i can't wait to read your so amesome reviews you guys are the best i love you all :) 


	6. Chapter 6

so sorry it took me so long to update i had two big test this week in skool i needed to pass, so yeah, i hope you like this chapter, i changed the format again tell me if you like it written this way someone wrote it might be easier to follow if each character had there own line, thank-you for all the reviews i love them, they inspire me

* * *

When All Else Fails CH 6

Previously:

"Can I talk to you for a second" he asked I went to open my mouth but he didn't give me a chance before I was pulled in his bedroom, oh the memories "what is wrong with you" he sounded angry, why I don't know "what is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" I said right back. "Why are you dancing with that guy" he was making no sense "ugh because he asked and it's none of you business, what happened to Parker" I shouted back "It is my business when your carrying my child"

End of flashback

* * *

Logan's face softened and he straightened up 

"What" I said, I didn't even know how to approach what just came out of his mouth how did he know, "you knew for how long", my face softened I didn't want to run this time or get angry, I just wanted to sort this whole thing out.

"Your dad told me, three days ago, he thought I should know, and because he knew you wouldn't tell me anytime soon" his lips curved in to a slight smirk.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at that face, I always loved it "I was going to tell you tonight, I swear I just didn't know how too, I wasn't sure if you would be mad or sad or happy, maybe hate me" I stopped my eyes were starting to well up.

He lifted my chin "I could never hate you veronica, and I love that you're pregnant and I got to thinking we could raise this chilled together as a family-"

No, I shook my head no, as much as I would like that. "No Logan I don't want you to feel you're obligated to this, I wanted you to know because you're going to be a dad, and I thought maybe you would want to spend some time with your child when he or she is born, you know and go to doctor appointment's, just be there through out the progress" I looked down "your happy with parker and I accept that".

He frowned "of course I will come to appoints and be there for my child, but I want to be there with you for everything, most of all I want to be with you, I love you veronica, I was going to break it off with parker tonight anyways, I want us to get back together" his frown moved to his eyes and turned to hope.

I sighed "I love you too Logan" 'omg I just told him I love him, breathe ok get back to your point veronica' "more than anything, but the only reason you were going to break up with parker was, because you fount out I was pregnant, I can't have that, be happy with parker you can still be in the babies life" I turned to walk away tears welling up in my eyes. He grabbed my arm and gently spun me around.

"What if I'm not really happy unless I'm with you?"

I smiled softly "It's killing me to be so stubborn, because I want to be with you too Logan, but this is how I feel" 'why can't I just welcome him back with open arms damn my self respect', I turned to leave again. This time he spoke I stopped again but didn't turn to face him, my eyes more watery than before.

"I will get you back Ronnie if it is the last thing I do"

I smiled "I will see you later Logan" and with that I exited his bedroom and ran smack into guess, that's right parker "ofgh" I said as I stumbled back a bit.

"What are you doing in there you aren't suppose to be in there it is off limits especially to you" she paused and smirked must of seen my tear streaked face "what's the matter veronica, Logan turn you down for a second quickie"

'Oh that biotch' she is so lucky I do not have my tazer with me, but before I could speak I was interrupted

"I needed to talk to her that is why she was in here; I pulled her into the quietest place I could think of"

Parker glared at me "ok yah, so I am leaving" I said as I walked around them but I did hear

"Parker we need to talk" Logan and parker entered his bedroom

I frowned and kept walking I am never going to hear the end of this from her.

* * *

Mars home 

I entered my house, and who was sitting on the couch none other than my very caring very loving overprotective father "before you do the whole twenty questions one yes I told Logan, but it seems someone beat me too it" I smiled

Keith smiled "sorry honey but I knew you wouldn't tell him and he needed to know, but he took it well, how was the party"

I sat down beside dad "it was ok parker wasn't so nice to me but she doesn't know I'm pregnant, so it's all good, this guy asked me to dance and Logan got jealous, he also want's us to get back together"

Keith gave veronica an 'oh really' look "and what did you say" he looked at me real intently

I sighed "I told him that I didn't want him to feel obligated, I just wanted him to know he was going to be a dad"

"What do you really want" Keith knew she was just telling Logan what she thought was right, not what she felt or wanted

Gosh dad knows me way to well I should stop hanging around him, 'ugh I sound like a loner', "I want to be with him and I know he wants to be with me and not just because of the baby but I also don't want to get hurt again, we love each other so much but we always end up hurting one another" I sighed again

"Come here honey" Keith pulled veronica into a hug and rubbed circles in her back "you will know what is right when the time comes"

I sat up, did I ever tell you guys how much I love my dad I kissed him on the head, said my goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

Next morning 

I sat in the kitchen eating breakfast when dad walked out dressed in his suit and his travel bag "you going somewhere" I asked

He looked up "yah sorry honey got a lead for a bail jumper so I have to go, you will be alright, right"

"Yeah I have backup here" at the sound of his name he came and sat beside my feet and I smiled

"listen I don't want you doing anything dangerous you are on hold of doing any detective work till you pregnancy is over, you hear me, call Mac and Wallace go to the mall"

I sighed "I can't do nothing" he shook his head and gave me a stern look "fine but when you come back you have to at least let me answer phones at the office I will die of boredom sitting around doing nothing"

Keith sighed "fine but not till I come back, call if you need something, relax and veronica, I love you"

I smiled "I love you too dad I will see you when you come back" and with that he was gone, as if on que my phone started to ring, I looked to see who was calling it was Logan, I picked up the phone.

"Hey" I said with a bit of a smile, but he will never know, I hope

"Hey veronica, hope I am not interrupting"

"Nope dad just left to track a bail jumper, and I was thinking of things to do"

"Your dad left you alone"

He sounded concerned like it was the first time "yeah he leaves like this all the time, you know that Logan"

"Yeah, so I found another house if want to come look at it with me we could have lunch" Logan paused waiting for the answer, hoping for a positive one

"Yeah why not, but only because I am bored, and I am getting free food" we both laughed "I will see you soon" and we hung up, hopefully this goes well.

* * *

So another chapter down I hope you like it 


	7. Chapter 7

i am so sorry i took forever to post this thankyou for all the reviews i hope you enjoy it review if you cant thanks

* * *

When All Else Fails CH7

* * *

I met up with Logan at his house, he suggested we meet there then he'd drive us to the house, when I got to the grand there were boxes every where "so by all the boxes I am guessing you are 100 buying this house, that you oh so fell in love with"

Logan looked up at me "I see you still have the key I gave you" he smirked

I could feel a slight tinge of red creeping up my neck, but I ignored it "yeah well I was going to burn it but then I thought hey if I really need someone to yell at I could always drop by un-expectantly" I smirked back

Logan chuckled "you can stop by anytime you want"

I walked towards him and punched him slightly, then laughed "so where is this mysterious dream house"

"Oh in due time my friend, follow me to my car" Logan and veronica made there way to his car "so I am going to need you to put this blindfold on" he handed the blindfold to veronica.

I gave him one of my many looks, but he assured me it was all for good measure so I agreed "ok but this house better look as good as you make it seem" I laughed

"Oh trust me you'll like it" he said with a soft smile even though she couldn't see it

* * *

When we got to our destination Logan came around and open the door for me he helped me out, and then took the blindfold off "wow! Wow, omg Logan it's beautiful"

"You like it, lets take a look around" he smiled and led the way

The house was a 2 story house with 5 bedrooms, 5.5 bathrooms, each room had a bathroom, and there was a bathroom for the downstairs, the kitchen was huge beautifully designed with an island and a little seating area, plus another family dining room, the living room was huge, there is a theatre room and a study with an attached office, the front foyer is huge and the look from the living room to the backyard is amazing, there is a pool a huge area to do what you please with and a pool house, for a guest if they want there own privacy from the home it self.

"Yes I do like it but I can't help but wonder, it looks familiar, I just can't remember from when" I looked at him he was smiling "what" I asked

"Remember when we were about 14 just before you and Duncan hooked up, and the Kane siblings had gone away on a trip and it was just you and me and you told me you wanted to show me this house you saw and fell in love with" his smile grew when he saw she remembered

"omg Logan, yeah and I told you someday I would buy it and that Lilly would move next to me, I can't believe you remembered, wow it hasn't really changed" I couldn't stop smiling I can't believe this, I can't believe he remembered, but you got to remember veronica this is Logan's house

"What do you say we go to eat now, your choice knowing you, you are dying to eat something right now" Logan smirked

"Hey stop making fun of me" I smiled "hey you know tomorrow it will be 2 months that I have been pregnant, another month and I will start to show and get ugly and fat, and it will all be your fault" wow veronica hormones acting up much

Logan chuckled "veronica you won't get fat your stomach will because the baby is growing and you could never get ugly" Logan grabbed her shoulder's lightly and starred into her blue eyes "you will always be beautiful Ronnie" he smiled but didn't break contact

"Your so sweet, you been reading up on having a baby, that is wonderful" I smiled how could I not want to get back together with Logan, wait I do want to get back together with Logan but what's holding be back we stepped outside to find parker, oh yeah that's what

"What are you doing here Parker" Logan asked her

"What's she doing here Logan, shouldn't she be on a corner somewhere or in a knife shop looking for a nice big knife to stab another friend in the back with" Parker narrowed her eyes at veronica

"That's enough Parker now I want you to le-" Logan was cut off

"You know what Logan I can handle this" I said then directed my attention to parker what is your problem parker" veronica as small as she was stood her ground

"Well if it isn't the bad apple thinking she can steal my man, Logan is my boyfriend and you are trying to take him away from me, what kind of a friend are you" parker leaned in a little more veronica didn't move

"This is what this is about, Logan, he was my man first so I could say the same about you and were not dating, were friends and you two are broken up so get over it" I straightened my stance

'WHACK!' "You're a bitch veronica mars" parker turned and stomped away

As I fell back from the force of the hit I couldn't believe parker, how dare she, she is way to dangerous to be around, at this point I am in more danger around her than on one of my cases, who knows what will happen next I can't put this child in danger, and that hit hurt

"Thanks Logan" I said as I turned to face him "you know what I think I am just going to head home being around you as much as I enjoy it attracts parker and that attracts danger for our child and I can't have that, I have decided to stop cases till this baby is born and she is the most dangerous thing in my life right now, I'll call you later Logan, I'm sorry" I turned to leave

"Veronica wait, this is my fault, come back to the grand with me we will try and work something out ok, I really want you in my life, I can't not have you in it, we've been together through good and bad times since we were twelve we can get through this please" Logan begged

I thought about it for a second, I can't resist him anymore, I stepped close and pecked him on the lips and smiled "we better work this out"

Logan's insides started to do flips' "for you anything and for this baby everything"

"Logan" she stopped and they stared at each other "this time I want to take it slow"

Logan nodded his head and kissed her on her forehead they continued walking hand and hand to his car

* * *

Grand hotel

Both veronica and Logan enter to find Dick and Mac sitting together watching a movie veronica smiles and walks over to sit beside Mac who is blushing slightly

"So Mac I think it is time you tell me how you two happened" veronica smirked and Mac's blush deepened

* * *

So until next time hope you liked it tell me and I will continue 


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys i just wanted to throw you guys a quick chapter b/c you all are so awesome and i love ya also i have to go to work so it's not that long how you enjoy you find out how mac and dick met i hope you like it

all mistakes are mine

* * *

When All Else Fails CH 8

"How did it happen Mac, you and dick I mean" veronica sat close to Mac and observed her

"Well I guess I have to tell you sometime, but after this you drop it ok" she looked at veronica

"I promise I just want to know how it happened, I mean at one point in my life you hated dick" I looked to dick "no offense"

"None taken, I wasn't always nice to Mackie or you and I am sorry about that" dick hung his head in shame

I stared at dick in shock wow I think him and Mac together will do him some good, I turned to Mac again "ok the story" I smiled

"Well it started about two and a half months ago, I was walking on the beach it was late not many people there that night, I was having a down night it was Cassidy's birthday" Mac looked at her hands then back at veronica

"I went to this place he showed me, he told me he liked to sit there and be alone, because even though you were alone it was peaceful and you could let your fears and worries subside till you had to come back to the harsh reality that is life" Mac's eyes started to glisten and dick sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Oh Mac you don't have to continue if you don't want I understand, you have feelings for dick and I accept that, you have been so happy lately and I know I have him to thank" I rubbed Macs hand gently

Mac shook her head "no I want you to know you're my friend veronica, so when I got there I saw a body huddled just sitting there when I got closer I realized it was dick, normally I would of just walked away but it being Cassidy's birthday I figured he would be having a down day too because I know how much" Mac looked dick in the eyes "he loved his brother" she smiled and turned back to veronica

"So I sat there with him we didn't say anything we just sat there it was" Mac paused "peaceful, really our relationship started there, every once in a while when we saw each other at school we would say high, then we started eating lunch together, when you and Logan weren't around, eventually went out on a date and it built up from there" Mac smiled as she finished

"Wow I can't believe you two were dating for two and a half months and I didn't know, I think I am starting to get a little rusty" I laughed lightly

"So I take it you and Logan are back together, and why is your cheek red?" Mac looked worriedly

"Yeah Logan and I are going to take it slow, and the red cheek is courtesy of our dear friend parker for stealing her "Man" I used air quotes

"Omg parker did this to you, are you ok" Mac's worries increasing

"Yeah I'll be ok" I put on my fake smile, truth is I don't know if I'll be ok

"Veronica can I talk to you in my room for a sec" Logan motioned towards his bedroom door

I nodded "hey Mac I am really glad you found happiness" I looked at dick "you too" he just nodded back "I'll talk to you later Mac" with that I entered Logan's bedroom "yeah" we both sat on his bed

"I really wanted to say sorry about what happened with parker when she hit you I wanted to go crazy, but I don't hit women, I wouldn't of held you back and let you attack her if I didn't think it would hurt the baby, I think you should get a restraining order on her, you know for safe measure, and when the baby's born you can get your own form of revenge on her" Logan looked at her for her reaction

"I can't believe I am about to say this but I think your right for the baby's sake I don't want to put it in anymore danger" I looked at Logan he seemed to be glowing he leaned over and kissed me on the head

"Hey you want to go ask those two love birds in there if they want to go catch a movie" I smiled and we headed to the living room, I think this time around me and Logan just might be ok


	9. Chapter 9

sorry for such along wait, i just been busy with work, but i wanted to geive a new chapter for the new year, so plz R&R and i hope you enjoy, HAPPY NEW YEAR! every one

* * *

When All Else Fails

6 months later

"Logan today is the day we get to find out if we are having a boy or a girl, you excited" I asked him from the position I was sitting on his couch

"As long as the baby and you are healthy it doest matter if it is a he or a she" he said from the position he sat beside her, he smiled and leaned in to kiss me

"I still can't believe Dick bought the house beside yours and you guys made joining back yards with linking fences, men," I chuckled and he tickled my belly witch was now protruding quite far if you asked me, Logan said it wasn't that bad but I think he was just trying to make me feel better

"Yeah well dick is my best bud i think it's cool he bought the house beside me, hey after we find out we can start decorating the nursery we picked upstairs for when the baby is ready" Logan has been wanting to start decorating the nursery ever since he moved into this house, and we choose a room that the baby would sleep in when he/she was over here

"yeah and then we can figure out where he/she will sleep at my house definitely not as much room at my house as here but we can manage" I smiled

"Veronica" I looked him in the eyes "I want you and the baby to come live here with me there's enough room and you can choose any room you want to sleep in even mine" he waggled his eyebrows "and truly I am alone in this big house and it is just so much better when you're here"

I smiled, then frowned "I don't know Logan"

"At least just think about it" he tried as a last attempt

"Ok" I smiled again "I'll think about it"

"That's all I ask, now come on let's go find out the sex of the baby" he smiled then stood up and helped me off the couch since lately it has been a work out

* * *

Doctor's office

I lay on the cold doctor's table with the very cold gel being applied to my stomach, at least when she smoothes it on it feels nice, I came from my thoughts as Logan squeezed my hand, and Dr. Brown started talking

"Ok Veronica and Logan so you want to know the sex of the baby" we both nodded our heads 'yes' "ok so your child will be" she paused, I think she did for dramatic effects but she'll never admit it "you will be the proud parents of a baby 'boy'

Logan silently cheered as much as he would love a daughter he would have to kill any and every boy that came near her or even looked at her and make sure she was looked up till she was thirty, with a boy he could teach him to surf play football and bond with him, and not have to worry so much, so when he looked at veronica, and saw her staring back waiting for his reaction all he could do was smile, and she smiled right back

"So veronica at the way things are going, which are good you and the baby are both real healthy witch is awesome, the baby should be born March 7th" she smiled

Both Logan and veronica looked at each other shocked, that was Lilly's Birthday

The doctor finished cleaning off the gel and set a date for veronica to come back, then left the room

"Wow March 7th she said, Lilly's birthday" veronica looked at Logan she hoped he wasn't angry, he was looking down you could tell he was thinking "you ok Logan, you're not mad or upset right" I know I was showing my week side but I couldn't help it I needed to know if this was how it was going to be

Logan's head shot up and he could see the fear in her eyes and it hurt him, to see her so vulnerable "no, of course not why would I be"

"Well I don't know because the baby's do date is Lilly's birthday" she looked down then back at him

"I could never be mad about this child all I feel is love and this child being born on Lilly's birthday is probably a sign from her, making sure we never forget her, which we already new we wouldn't, I love you Veronica and I love this child" he reassured me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of the head

"I love you too Logan, and this child more than anything, hey how about we go and tell my dad he is going to have a grandson" I smiled

"Yes we shall, then get you and that little guy some food, because I know you are hungry" he smiled and I lightly punched him

* * *

Mar's house

"Hey dad" I said as me and Logan entered the house, he was sitting in his favorite chair

"Hey kiddo, hey Logan" he said as we both sat down on the chair

"Hey Mr. Mars" he said back, still afraid of my dad even though they grew to like each other

"I said you can call me Keith" dad smiled "so how did the doctor's appointment go, everything ok"

We didn't tell dad we were finding out the sex of the baby we wanted to surprise him "yeah actually everything is fine me and the baby are both healthy and we also found out the sex of the baby" I look to Logan

"You are going to have a grandson" Logan finished and Keith smiled

"That is wonderful; I can see it already he will be my baseball star, he will play for the Padres" Dad smiled brightly

"He will be my surf buddy and I will teach him to be the best football player this side of California" Logan boasted

"Hey guys calm down he isn't even born yet, but I have to say the way he kicks my stomach, he might just be a soccer player yet" I smiled and we all laughed "oh I want to grab something from my room, I'll be right back" I got up and headed there

I wanted to grab my laptop so we could design a pattern for the color scheme we would choose for the baby room and I had some research to take care of, but when I got there I realized how small my room was and how small in general it was and knew Logan was right, it would be a better environment for our child if I moved in with him "Logan could you come here for a moment" I yelled down the hallway and he was there in a second

"Is everything alright, are you ok" he said worried

"Yes I'm fine and the baby's fine I just wanted to ask if the offer to move in was still open" he looked at me and smiled, then hugged me tight but careful of the baby

"Forever tell the end" he smiled again and gave me a long and passionate


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I know I am the worst person ever and I haven't posted in forever so I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hate on me to much

* * *

Logan put down a box "there, that was the last one" he said acting all tired

"Oh please Logan there were hardly any boxes, and I would've helped if I didn't have one of those prize winning pumpkin's you see at a fair sticking to my pelvis" Veronica breathed out "sorry I know you were just joking, rage black out" she's been getting very angry lately just one of her many mood swings, they have been in full affect this month

Logan smiled and walked over to veronica and wrapped his arms around her "I know, I know its ok I understand, don't worry I still love you" he kissed her passionately to prove it, that and he just wanted to kiss her

"Hey I have something I want to show you" Logan started pulling her upstairs

"Logan remember, I am eight months pregnant a girl can only waddle so fast" I chuckled to myself

Logan smiled "sorry, I'm just really excited"

They got to the top of the stairs and Logan covered veronicas eyes "no peeking"

"Ok, what are you showing me, you know me and my curiosity" she smiled

"I know and were almost there, and open you eyes" he pulled his hand away from veronicas eyes

They were in the nursery and it was all complete it was done in blues and greens, it had a baseball, soccer, football, and surfer theme going and oddly they all fell together perfectly with matching furniture and veronica's favorite part the rocking chair which was beautiful

"Omg Logan it's, beautiful" she started to tear up dam her and her emotions she turned around and hugged Logan "I love it, I love you" she kissed him and within seconds they were back in Logan's room lying on the bed

* * *

Veronica woke up to total darkness, she looked beside her Logan was still sleeping, she headed downstairs for a nightly snack, as she thought about today and how beautiful the nursery was and how much she loved Logan and how much she had missed him, as she was about to enter the kitchen she heard a slight knock on the door and walked over to answer it. She opened the door and right away felt like puking as she locked eyes with Madison Sinclair

"Veronica what are you doing here, Logan will do anything nowadays" she said in her annoyingly evil voice, she looked down and saw veronicas protruding stomach "oh I see you got him to knock you up, you trapped him, oh veronica mars you dirty dog"

"Madison Sinclair what are you doing here, the street corner not busy tonight" veronica said with all the disgust she could muster up

"Well were is Logan, I thought we could have a repeat of what we had in Aspen" she smiled with that smug smile of hers, the one veronica hated so much

'Smack' "you will get out of here and you will never come back if you know what's good for you" veronica was boiling and if Madison didn't leave soon she would probably kill her

Madison just shrieked and walked away, but before she could close the door a foot stopped it, veronica opened the door to see none other than parker

"Ah veronica alone I see" parker had an evil smile on her face and was holding her hands behind her back

"Logan is upstairs asleep" said veronica

"Perfect then he won't hear a thing" she said as she pulled out a long butcher knife and looked at veronicas very protruding stomach

Veronica started to back up cautious of every step, till she hit the wall

Parker smiled "say goodbye veronica" she laughed and swung, Veronica SCREAMED!! And shot up out of bed breathing hard as she grasped her stomach, she felt the baby kick her hard so she knew it was alright, Logan shot up a couple seconds later, and made veronica jump slightly

"Veronica, what's wrong" he said worried as he reached for her arm

"Don't touch me" she said a bit harsh as she pulled her arm away and stood up quick, she stumbled back slightly "I'll be fine I jus- just need some air" she walked out of the room quick and into another room, she sat on the balcony chair and rested her face in her hands

Logan stepped onto the balcony soon after "veronica are you ok" he asked worry laced through his voice he made veronica feel guilty

"Yeah sorry, I just had a really bad dream" she said quietly, why she had the dream with Madison, she didn't know she had forgiven Logan along time ago for that

Logan sat down beside her in the other chair and studied her "do you want to talk about it

"Not really" veronica said, Logan gave her that 'trust' look and she sighed "she told him about the Madison part and how she knows she forgave him and she doesn't know why she had it, then she told him about the parker dream, and it was his turn to sigh

"Veronica you know and have to believe me when I say I will never let anyone harm you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did" she nodded a 'I know' and he pulled her into a tight hug "C'mon let's go back to bed" he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to bed veronica forgetting all about her late night snack

Veronica woke up the next morning all alone, so she got dress and headed downstairs and towards the Kitchen where she found Logan drinking coffee and reading a magazine, he looked up when veronica walked in and smiled

"Oh coffee the sweet, sweet smell" veronica sighed

"Sorry sugar puss it's not good for the baby but there's milk and orange juice in the fridge" Logan smiled a little

"I know, I know" veronica pouted a little then she had a thought "so Logan would you like to make your unborn son some pancakes with syrup strawberries and whip cream" she smiled seductively

"Well when you put it that way how could I not" Logan got up from where he was sitting and walked towards veronica and kissed her on the top of the head "wow that baby of ours has quite and appetite"

"What can I say he shares his mothers" veronica smiled as Logan chuckled and kissed veronica

"Your dad's on his way over, we talked on the phone, I think he wants to spend the day with you"

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

this is just a really short update

Veronica's POV

There was a knock on the door just as I was finishing my yummy pancakes I finished off my orange juice as Logan went to answer it.

"Hey kiddo" Keith said entering the kitchen and sitting down beside his only child "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with your old man.

"Yea why not, I have nothing else to do, but not too much walking I won't make it very far" I laughed to myself.

"Great, I'll wait here while you go get ready" he said with a warm smile.

"What you don't like what I'm wearing" I smiled spinning in my old sweat pants and oversized t-shirt

"I don't mind it in the house but I won't be seen with it outside of it, I have a rep to protect" he laughed.

"Sure you do old man" I laughed turning around and heading for the stairs "I'll be back down in like 10 minutes".

* * *

Logan POV

Keith turned to me and smiled "you're very quiet over there are you all ready for veronicas surprise or are you chickening out" he laughed

"I Logan Echolls never chicken out, I just hope she likes it, thanks again for helping me out with this Keith I appreciate it" I gave him a grateful smile.

"No problem son glad to help, I hope she likes it too, I'll have her back here at around five will that give you enough time"

"Yea" I said "that will defiantly be enough time"

Keith looked me in the eye and what came out of his mouth next shocked me "I'm really proud of you Logan you have really matured in to a fine man, and I have come to think of you as my own son, I love that you stepped up to be a father to your child and protector to my daughter" he smiled genuinely

I smiled right back "thank you I really appreciate that and I love both veronica and my unborn child and will do whatever in my will power to keep them both safe"

"I know son" he said

Just then veronica entered back into the room and we both turned to look at her, she was so beautiful, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and white t-shirt, glowing in all her pregnant glory, and I know that sounds so cliché but it is true.

She walked up to me and gave me a chaste kiss "I'll see you later" she said and turned to her dad "you ready to go pops" he nodded his head and got up, they both left and I got right to work on putting together veronicas surprise first though I need to call Mac.

* * *

Veronica's POV

Me and my dad headed to lunch Italian as always it seems my unborn son is a fan just like his mommy, we entered the restaurant and the waiter seated us at a table near the window it had a beautiful view of the water, the server brought us drinks then came back and took our orders.

"So veronica have you and Logan picked out any baby names yet" Keith asked after the food was served

"No not yet but I bought this baby names book and was going to suggest we look over it and soon" I said after munching down a bite of *lasanga*.

"Veronica are you looking to settle down with Logan once you have the baby" Keith said in a serious tone.

I gasped a little at his blunt question "ugh, I'm not sure I kind of want too I at least know Logan is who I want to spend the rest of my life with but, I don't know if I am ready for that or if he is ready for that" I said in complete honesty.

Keith smiled "he's more ready than you think don't underestimate him" he smiled, as I gave him a confused look

"Ok I'll remember that" I continued to look at him weirdly

* * *

After lunch we went to the beach grabbed some ice cream and walked down the beach a little, we entered one of the beach shops, to look around, and I spotted the cutest little baby wetsuit and I just had to get it and show Logan.

"aw look how cute this is dad" I picked it up showing him he smiled

I also found little wet shoes so I got those also a t-shirt and matching short set too then we left the store before I spent every scent I had on baby clothes. We walked a bit more before heading home, I didn't even realise how fast the time went by, but I couldn't wait to get home and show Logan some of the items I got.

Dad pulled up in front of the house but didn't get out "aren't you coming inside" I asked.

"No I have some things to do but you have fun" he smiled at me and again I gave him a puzzled look

"Ok, love you I'll see you later" I said moving away from the vehicle.

"love you too" he said before pulling out of the driveway and leaving.

"I swear sometimes he is so weird" I mumbled to myself as I carried my bags to the front door and entered the house, I set them down in the hallway and went in search for Logan "Logan" I called.

"I'm in the dining room, come here I want to show you something" he called back

"Ok funny I want to show you something too" I chuckled as I headed there "you'll never guess w...." I stopped mid sentence as I entered the dining room my face went blank "what is going on".

* * *

So I know I am the worst person ever and haven't updated and I won't make excuses I am just lazy, but a lot of people reviewed lately and wanted an update and I felt bad, so I added this and I want to finish so I am going to try and update as soon as I can hope you like it, and sorry if I repeated things I only skimmed over the story, also if you think of any boy names let me know, so we can put a name to the baby.


End file.
